


Baby Pink- A Shirotojo oneshot for Obsessive Llama

by bcschauer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcschauer/pseuds/bcschauer
Summary: Hey Obsessive Llama! I was your secret Santa for the Komahina Cult Discord secret Santa event! So I wrote you this little Shirotojo thing. Marry Christmas and I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Baby Pink- A Shirotojo oneshot for Obsessive Llama

Kirumi Tojo wasn’t entirely sure when she realized she had fallen for Tsumugi Shirogane. Perhaps it was when they were sewing curtains for Himiko’s magic show and the sweet cosplayer had bandaged her finger after she pricked it with a needle, looking into the maid’s eyes with a smile that could light up the entire world. Maybe it was when she had asked Tsumugi to sew her some new clothes, and found her face turning red and her breath catching in her throat as Tsumugi’s soft pale fingers traced her body with the upmost care as she measured her proportions to get the perfect fit. Perhaps it had been the night she found the blue-haired girl asleep at her sewing machine, her sleeping face beautiful and peaceful as Kirumi placed a soft blanket around the girl’s shoulders, and was greeted the next morning by a bone-crushing hug of gratitude.

No matter when or how it all happened, she had fallen hard for the blue-haired seamstress, and now found herself at the door of the Ultimate Cosplayer’s Research Lab, her cheeks the color of the baby pink bundle of fabric in her arms as she searched for the courage to knock on the door.

Her confession plan was perfected to the smallest detail. When Tsumugi opened the door, she would reveal to her the baby pink dress she had sewn specifically for her, having subtly learned her measurements through many conversations the 2 of them had had together while sewing. Tsumugi being Tsumugi would immediately rush to a dressing room to try on the dress, and would return to find Kirumi holding a small box of homemade chocolates. Then Kirumi would ask her on a date to which she would hopefully say yes. Kirumi had rehearsed every piece of the plan at least 3 times that morning. There was no possible way she could mess this up.

She raised a shaky hand and gave 3 hard knocks on the wooden door, willing the blush from her face and praying her heartbeat didn’t actually sound as loud as it felt.

After a few tantalizing seconds, Kirumi was met with the beautiful face of Tsumugi herself, and maybe it was just wistful thinking, but she could’ve sworn the cosplayer’s cheeks became a little bit flushed when she realized who had come to visit her.

“Good afternoon Tojo-san!” She stated in a bubbly voice that sounded like honey to Kirumi’s ears. “I wasn’t expecting you here today but I couldn’t be happier you came to visit!”

She flashed Kirumi a sweet and dazzling smile, and suddenly all of her meticulous planning was thrown out the window at the sight of Tsumugi’s happy expression.

“Shirogane-san I...I uhh,” the maid stammered out, heat rushing to her cheeks as Tsumugi looked on with a confused expression.

“I uhh I MADE THIS FOR YOU!” Kirumi almost screamed out as she shoved the dress into the other girl’s arms and then buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. She didn’t even see the other girl’s face turn red as she unfolded the gift and admired the beautiful garment, eyes widening at the perfectly sewn on lace detailing and small pearled accents, tailored to her exact measurements.

“Tojo-san...this is amazing!” She threw herself into the maid’s arms, small tears forming in her eyes. “It’s so beautiful I love it! It must’ve taken you forever to make and it’s so pretty I mean not as pretty as you but...” she slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said and Kirumi squeaked as she processed the other girl’s words.

“You-You think I’m pretty?” She squeaked out, all sense of composure completely gone at the blue-haired girl’s words.

Tsumugi simply nodded, not even bringing her hands away from her mouth, as if she were scared she might shout out something else without thinking.

“I think you’re pretty too!” Kirumi managed to blurt out, her confidence slowly returning. “I actually came here to ask if you would accompany me to tea later. As a date?” She fiddled with her gloves, not daring to meet Tsumugi’s eyes as her words were processed.

“K-Kirumi I’d love to go on a date with you!” Tsumugi squealed, bouncing a bit on her toes out of excitement. “Are you free right now?” Kirumi responded with a nod.

“Okay okay uhhh,” the cosplayer stammered out, clearly excited and having trouble keeping calm. “Let me go put this on and we’ll walk there together! Ahh I’m so excited I’ll see you in a bit.” She leaned in and planted a quick kiss to Kirumi’s cheek and scampered away towards the dressing room, tripping a bit over her feet in her excitement.

And as Kirumi stood there frozen, cheeks red as she reached her hand up to touch where Tsumugi had kissed her, she felt as if she couldn’t have imagined a better confession.


End file.
